<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disintegration by thespoonriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819338">Disintegration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespoonriver/pseuds/thespoonriver'>thespoonriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespoonriver/pseuds/thespoonriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conduci una vita ai margini non perché gli altri ti disprezzano, ma sei tu che non capisci te stesso. Sei strano, volutamente, e vuoi perderti in emozioni più forti della capacità che saresti disposto a sopportare. Così quella diga si rompe...</p>
<p>poi arriva lui con i suoi anni in più e ti regala le più forti emozioni ma lo sai già che non starà con te, mai. Perché esige di più.</p>
<p>[Tony Stark x Peter Parker]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disintegration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conduci una vita ai margini non perché gli altri ti disprezzano, ma sei tu che non capisci te stesso. Sei strano, volutamente, e vuoi perderti in emozioni più forti della capacità che saresti disposto a sopportare. Così quella diga si rompe. Tutto diventa assordante nella tua testa: i pensieri, i desideri; amplificati all'ennesima potenza e solo la tua voce rimane silente, atona, incapace di uscire allo scoperto.</p>
<p>May le ha provate tutte, non sa che di notte ti dilegui per assumerti responsabilità che nessuno ti ha chiesto, perché ogni fibra del tuo essere ora è Spider-Man, che vorresti andartene ma non dal quartiere del Queens. Solo andare via, però non si può. Studi scienze, ami chimica, di tanto usi a tuo piacimento anche la filosofia e non hai capito ancora dove sta quel posto, nel mondo, che tutti hanno trovato tranne te. Sarà l'esuberanza o la pubertà ma sei stanco e usi ogni palazzo del quartiere, te ne appropri, come riscatto o dono per ciò che fai, per pensare. Ma questa sera non è come le altre. New York sembra essere uscita da un romanzo di Raymond Chandler, vedi tutto nero. Odi un piccolo pezzo di Ella Fitzgerald, puoi avvertire il ritmo di Armstrong riecheggiare in qualche lembo underground che la città offre. <br/>Solo tu lo riconosci come se fossi ad Harlem.</p>
<p>Ma sei emotivamente provato e indossi le cuffie che hai acquistato dopo il lavoro part-time, quelle economiche e senza fili. Fai partire i The Cure, con quella canzone che ti spiazza sempre: Disintegration.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I miss the kiss of treachery</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The shameless kiss of vanity</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The soft and the black and the velvety</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Up tight against the side of me</em>
</p>
<p>Ad un certo punto avverti un tonfo troppo assordante per non poter essere udito, non si tratta di uno schianto banale ma lo vedi, quasi come ogni sera, quell'uomo d'acciaio che ammiri da una vita. Sblocca la parte superiore dell'armatura e mostra il viso un po' emaciato, ma abbastanza in salute da poter addentare il solito Cheeseburger. Neanche stasera hai il coraggio di avvicinarti a Tony Stark, tu e la tua dannata inadeguatezza. Non riesci proprio, a farcela. Ma mentre lo osservi i suoi occhi finiscono nei tuoi, casualmente, per il rumore che hai causato inciampando nella canale. Provi a scappare, lui è più veloce. Avverti i propulsori partire, non puoi farcela e ti blocchi sgranando gli occhi.</p>
<p>Le auricolari finiscono a terra, lui ha ancora un pezzetto d'insalata sulle labbra che fa cadere prontamente. Il vostro sguardo è simile a un protocollo di sicurezza: le vostre iridi passano al vaglio di un'attenta analisi e fremono nell'attesa di essere riconosciute. Sei un po' un codardo, ancora non parli. Lui sembra aver capito e abbassa la mano, i propulsori si spengono.</p>
<p>≪Chi sei? ≫ ti chiede con urgenza, sembra quasi un imperativo. Ma tu sei solo quel ragazzino che lo osserva in silenzio da una vita: prima su dei magazines di scienze, poi in TV, altre volte sullo schermo a Times Square, altre ancora, qui, su questo palazzo. <br/>≪Chi sei?≫questa volta quasi digrigna i denti, avvicina la sua posizione alla tua.</p>
<p>Il tuo cervello, nell'immediato, sembra recepire il messaggio. Elabora le informazioni. ≪Peter Parker ≫ quasi lo sussurri, con insicurezza. Lui ti fissa; dopo una breve attesa si prepara a una risposta <br/>≪E che cosa ci fai qui, Parker? ≫Come puoi essere qui? A questa altezza? La frenesia causata dalla risposta che dovresti dare, e l'avercelo lì davanti, ti mette a disagio</p>
<p>≪Io... ≫tossici piano, vorresti temporeggiare ≪questo è uno dei miei posti preferiti, c'è una scala e ascolto la musica. Quando posso vengo qui.≫ Una mezza verità che lui reputa, dal suo sguardo pungente, una mera bugia.</p>
<p>≪Una scala che ti porta al ventesimo piano? Sul ciglio del nulla? ≫chiede con sarcasmo <br/>≪Ma davvero? Non avevi intenzione di buttarti nel vuoto vero? Perché stasera sono libero e odio essere loquace o salvare sempre il mondo. ≫ Questa forma di sarcasmo, se vogliamo black humor, era fastidiosa. Ma lo avevi riconosciuto; si trattava esattamente dello stesso Stark visto in TV.</p>
<p>≪No, io vengo qui ogni sera≫ rispondi con la sincerità che hai sempre avuto dentro te, che contraddistingue il tuo essere. <br/>≪Spesso anch'io! ≫esclama Stark <br/>≪Non ti ho mai visto ≫, certo. Se non avessi fatto l'errore di inciampare non ti avrebbe visto neppure stasera. Eppure il destino ha voluto così, umiliati ancora e renderti schiavo delle circostanze. Aspetta un'altra risposta da parte tua, questa volta più ardua.</p>
<p>≪Non lo s-so≫balbetti nuovamente ≪La sera, dopo i compiti o il lavoro part time dal Signor Freeman io salgo qui e ascolto la mia musica ≫.</p>
<p>≪Che cosa ci fa un ragazzo della tua età, in giro, alle≫ si gira, improvvisamente, per guardare l'ora sull'orologio grande del monumento antestante  ≪1.35 di notte... ≫ Quasi trasali per ciò che ti ha appena comunicato, May sarà preoccupatissima dell'orario. Questa è la prima volta che hai l'opportunità di parlargli e sei costretto a scappare di nuovo. Tony sembra capire che stai per dartela a gambe e ti guarda con fare interrogativo, ormai attende solo risposte.</p>
<p>≪Dovrei, d-devo, andare≫ affermi con convinzione ≪non volevo dare fastidio, glielo giuro. Se v-vuole, io, io, cambio palazzo. Mi dispiace. ≫ Ti gratti la testa e fai quasi tenerezza anche a te stesso. Ti congedi dalla sua visuale sperando di non aver combinato altri pasticci, gli dai le spalle e stai per scappare. Lui ti blocca. <br/>≪Aspetta, Parker≫la sua voce calda ti blocca, è quasi un attenti militare per te. <br/>Ti giri di nuovo. <br/>≪Dove abiti? ≫ domanda, con voce molto più serena ruspetto a prima. <br/>≪A tre isolati da qui, Signore≫ Stark annuisce, proprio come se avesse capito la genuinità delle tue risposte. Rimette il casco dell'armatura, tenendo la fessura aperta per parlare senza l'utilizzo del dispositivo <br/>≪Senti che facciamo, ragazzo, io ora ti riporto a casa. Perché hai dei vestiti  leggeri e impiegheresti troppo tempo ad arrivare. Un giubbino più pesante, la prossima volta≫ si raccomanda lui. Come se a dirsi o a vedersi non si vede che tu sei povero da fare schifo. Che comunque compreresti tutto, tranne i vestiti. <br/>≪Non vorrei che lei si disturbasse≫ dici, mentre lui non sembra voler ascoltare ragioni ≪al massimo avrai qualche problema in volo≫ ipotizza, non conoscendo minimamente la tua attività di supereroe. Ma che dici, quello vero è lui. Il tuo idolo è lì, di fronte a te. Ti chiede di chiudere bene la felpa e di aggrapparti saldamente a lui per tornare a casa. <br/>≪Non male, come primo volo. ≫ ti dice, ironicamente. Arrivate in poco tempo sotto casa. Ringrazi un miliardo di volte, ma in realtà vorresti solo rivederlo e riesci solo a ripetere un altro misero <br/>≪Grazie, Signor Stark≫<br/>≪Buonanotte, ragazzo≫</p>
<p>✾✾✾<br/>Sono passati almeno tre o quattro giorni da quando Iron Man ti ha accompagnato a casa. La tua testa smania pur di rivederlo. Ma dopo quella serata non l'hai più visto, mentre tu sei sempre andato lì sopra. Oramai compì le stesse azioni routinarie e continui ad ascoltare Disintegration.</p>
<p>Ogni tanto parli con Ned, battibecchi con Flash o con Harry, ti chiedi se tu sia attratto da MJ, eppure hai capito subito che nessuno ha rivali con Stark. Lo stesso che non si è più presentato. Cerchi di dileguarti di scappare da ogni situazione, se puoi, perché tanto credi che tolta la maschera Peter Parker non serva a nessuno. Eppure siete entrambi la faccia della stessa medaglia. Vuoi stare solo o sei solo? Sei bravo o vorresti esserlo? Nell'attesa di sbrogliare le domande amletiche, ti accorgi di aver fatto già le 10, stasera.<br/>≪Quanto mi hai detto risponde al vero≫ ti stupisci e avverti un fremito risalire lungo la schiena. Con un piccolo slancio ti rimetti in piedi e noti che stasera ha solo le gambe di Iron Man. Appare diverso dal solito: jeans larghi sulle gambe, una T-shirt dei Red Hot Chilli Peppers e un sorriso smagliante ≪Quanti anni hai? ≫</p>
<p>≪Sedici≫ questa volta ti senti un pizzico più sicuro e lo comunichi parlando un po' di più <br/>≪I tuoi genitori sanno che passi le serate qui? ≫<br/>≪Vivo con mia zia May, non ho dei genitori ≫<br/>≪neppure io≫<br/>≪Ho letto la sua biografia ≫ rimbecchi, forse dicendo una cosa stupida<br/>≪Sì, Wikipedia corrisponde al vero≫ridacchia e lo fai anche tu con naturalezza<br/>≪È un onore conoscerla, Signor Stark≫<br/>≪Sai, lo dicono tutti≫ poggia le mani sui fianchi, non sai se si tratta di fierezza o cosa ≪ma sento che tu hai ragioni diverse, dal 'lei è un genio, oddio sei figo, wow quanti soldi' ≫mima, ridendo di gusto <br/>≪Sì, forse è vero. Si tratta anche di una stima scientifica. Io mi occupo di scienze, a livelli molto amatoriali, però vorrei diventare uno scienziato e lei è davvero il migliore in questo ≫<br/>≪Questo già è meglio, sai? ≫<br/>≪Forse sì ≫ sorridi di nuovo, ≪capisco cosa significa non vivere davvero ≫<br/>≪esatto, tutti quei complimenti per niente ≫</p>
<p>Passate svariate ore a parlare senza utilizzare codici, nessun ingigantimento o noie varie di convenzione ed ogni volta vi trovate sullo stesso piano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>